The Misadventures of Margaret and Squall
by DangerZone44
Summary: This is my first fanfic EVER! It's about a thirteen year-old girl, who is the daughter of an academy principal, and a certain SeeD member that everyone loves. I can't write what it's about, I'm running out of room. R&R. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi

Hi. I'm new at this so…I'm sorry if this sucks. And since everyone puts on a disclaimer, then I guess I will as well. I do not own any of the characters I will put in here…except my own.

Chapter 1

Arnora Academy is one of the most prestigious schools where battles aren't broken up, they're graded. This is where the students of today go to become the warriors of tomorrow. Everyone in Tokyo wants to get in, but there are special requests. You MUST have the ability to fight. You MUST not have a criminal record, unless it has to do only with fighting. You MUST not be a drug addict. And finally, you MUST have the heart to become a warrior and protect your country when you are called on. Not a lot of people could meet these standards; the Academy couldn't get any new students because of these rules. They almost had to close the school, forever.

But, there was one thing they didn't count on. Something that kept the school up and running; their principal, Sarah Arnora, had a child. It was the council's decision that when the child came of age, which was fourteen, she would attend. There was more than the child's birth that was not expected. The child had a strange mark on her back. No one knew what it meant, so they dismissed it as just a simple birthmark. But what they didn't know was it would be more than that, and it would make her the most powerful warrior the Academy has ever had. Her name was Margaret Arnora.

Margaret often wandered the Academy, watching the other students, helping the teachers, tutoring some of the freshmen, etc. She knew more about this place than anyone else, and just one more year, this thirteen year-old would be attending the greatest school in Japanese history! She couldn't wait.

Although she was unlike any of the other students; she was a very quiet girl, she was of the most athletic kids anyone had ever seen. There was a lot about her that wasn't known, like the mark on her back. Margaret had gone through every book in the library's non-fiction section looking for a match, nothing. She thought it was more than a "simple" birthmark, but if it wasn't in any of the books, then it was just there.

With her long blue hair blowing in the breeze, she sat, watching the clouds go by. From time to time someone would come by and ask her what she saw in the clouds. Most of them were surprised at what she said. They would either say, "Wow, I didn't see that!" or "You're pretty good, ever think about becoming an astrologist? You'll have WAY more than clouds to look at". At one point she even found one of the student's faces. When she said that, she laughed at herself.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" a man's voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw Squall Leonhart, one of the seniors at Arnora. She stood up and bowed. Squall put his hand up. "There's no need for that. I'm just a simple student."

"No, you're not. You're one of the upperclassmen, and according to the rules here, you must show respect to the upperclassmen."

"I know. But it just gets so annoying after a while. Every junior, sophomore, and freshmen bowing every time you walk into the same room as them, or walk right by them for that matter."

"They're just obeying the rules Leonhart-san."

"Don't call me 'san'. I hate those words. Just call me 'Squall', okay?"

"But-"

"No 'buts' about it. An upperclassman needs to be respected, right? So respect my request."

"O-okay Leo-I mean Squall-sa-no, wait I-"

"You'll get used to it. Until then, don't hurt yourself trying to get it right."

The bell rang. "Shit, is break time over already? I've got to get going. Catch you later!" Squall disappeared into the building.

Her heart was beating fast. Squall was one of the most popular students in the Academy, and a senior. She never thought that someone of his status would even LOOK at her. Margaret felt her face get hot. She stood there, feeling like a statue. Suddenly, someone called her in. It was her maid, Marry. Looking at the clouds one more time, she headed towards her hired hand, silently whispering, "Leonhart-san".

--

Squall was pissed when break time was over. That meant he had to suffer listening to his teacher talk about the "good old days". Of course, they were when HE was in the military. As he walked into the room, some of the lowerclassmen stood and bowed. That wasn't helping at all. It only got him annoyed. He walked by and sat in his seat in the far left corner. He loved sitting in the back, and by one of the windows. The class was pretty dull, it was all white, and with some drawings the students would often do for the teacher. There were some with the teacher slaying a dragon, some with him posing with a gun in his hand, and even one with his wife. Of course, no one knew what his wife looked like, considering she died four years back. Some of the students think that's why he's so cranky.

"Take your seats, class is about to begin."

Squall was confused. The man that walked in wasn't his usual teach. The man looked to be in his early thirties, short brown hair, round black-rimmed glasses, and a brown suit. On the board were the words "Mario Alverez". Well, that would explain the Latino accent. But, why was he here?

"Your normal teacher, Mr. Rukoru, is out on a vacation in Scotland. He won't be back until six weeks from now. So, until he returns, I will be filling in, uh, I mean, substituting."

Well, this means there won't be any talk on the "good old days", that calmed Squall down a bit. He thought he might even like this guy, too bad he would only be here for six weeks.

--

Margaret spent the entire school time in the library reading since everyone else was in class; she had no one to talk to. After about seven minutes of reading "the history of Japan", she fell asleep.

--

She woke up, but it wasn't the Academy she saw. Margaret woke up in pitch black, but she could see herself. She was scared. She wanted to be back in the library. She started yelling for her mom. No answer. She was alone. Or, maybe not.

A figure started to appear in front of her. The figure was a boy with raven-black hair; in fact, he wore all black, except for the white fur around the collar. Around his neck was a silver lion's head. He was chained up, like a prisoner. She froze. It was Squall Leonhart!

"Leonhart-san, how did you-what in the-why?"

He lifted his head to look at her, although what Margaret saw was NOT a pleasant sight for her. Squall was heavily bleeding, there, in the middle of his forehead, was a hole made by a single gunshot. Margaret was horrified as well as shocked that he's still alive.

"Help…me." Squall said weakly. "Please…help me…"

He started to fade away. Margaret finally got control of her body and started running towards him. But by the time she got to him, Squall Leonhart was gone. Her legs got weak, and she fell onto her butt. She started crying. She wanted to help, she really did. Throughout the area was a maniac's laugh. She covered her ears, but it went into her head.

"Stop it. Please stop. STOP!!"

--

She jolted awake. She looked around. She saw the many shelves, the librarian's desk, and books. She was back! She looked at the clock. School was over. Margaret stood and jolted out of the library. Running past almost every student in the school. She stopped when she saw Squall walking the halls, unharmed. She sighed a sigh of relief. But then, what was that dream all about. She decided to forget about it and started for her room.

"Whatever it was, it was weird."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

Hey!! Thanks for reading chapter 1, now here's number 2!

Chapter 2

"Hey, Zell, do you think it might be humanly possible that you could turn that damn music down! I'm trying to study in case you haven't noticed. I have a quiz first thing tomorrow."

Squall had made it to his dorm after a torturous period. The teacher didn't talk about the "good old days", he talked about the law and its corruption. He looked up from his science textbook. The dorm was just as dull as the classrooms, all white, only the dorms had a bunk bed, bookshelf, two dressers, a bathroom, and a window.

Zell Dincht was dancing around in his usual baggy clothes to a heavy metal tune. His spiked blond hair somehow stood still while Zell was bobbing his head wildly up and down. Squall got up, jumped down from the top bunk, walked over to the stereo, and hit the power button. Zell stopped and looked at him.

"Dude, what was that for?"

Squall walked back to the bed. "I have a quiz first thing tomorrow. I have to study and I can't do even that if you're blasting that poor excuse for music into my brain.

"It's not a 'poor excuse', it's heavy metal."

"It's trash, just like rap." Squall said emotionlessly.

"Oh, come on. Cut me some slack. And, why bother studying anyway. You know you're gonna fail."

Squall climbed back onto his bed and continued to study, completely ignoring Zell's last comment.

--

"Margaret, would you be a dear and put these books back on the shelf?" the librarian, Mrs. Linden, asked. Margaret nodded and took the cart to the non-fiction area. She walked through section A-K, which was a pretty big aisle.

She pushed aside two copies of the "History of Japan" texts.

"Hey, it's you. The girl who watches the clouds, Margaret I think?" The voice was familiar.

Margaret turned to see Squall Leonhart standing right behind the cart.

"Oh, Leonhart-sa-" As she was bowing, her head had hit two or three of the textbooks on the cart. No one moved or spoke for six seconds.

"Uh…you okay?" Squall asked in slight embarrassment.

"Yeah, I should be." Margaret responded, slightly embarrassed herself.

"This is another reason why I don't like it when people bow as you show up. You never know what they might bang they're head on."

"I see your point, Leonhart-san."

"Don't…call me that."

--

"So, you came here to study?" Margaret asked a minute after the bowing incident.

"Yeah, my roommate keeps putting his music on too loud. I had to get out of there, otherwise, I would've gone deaf."

Margaret chuckled a little.

"Hey, I made you laugh. There's my first victory today."

Margaret and Squall both bursted out laughing. After a full minute Margaret stopped. Starring at Squall, she remembered the dream she had earlier. The darkness, Squall seriously injured and in chains, and the laughter. The maniac. Squall had stopped laughing when he saw her face.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Leon-I mean, Squall, can I tell you something?" Her face turned serious.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

--

"I see. That's pretty big. It almost sounds like a glimpse of the future or something like that. Keep track of what you dream. You never know if they might mean something."

Margaret nodded in agreement. Squall went further into the aisle. He noticed a book the he had never seen before. He pulled it off the shelf and blew the dust off. On the cover it read, "The Mystery of the Shape Shifters".

"There's no barcode. Does that mean someone left it here?"

Margaret walked over to him, took the book, and started to flip through the pages.

"Um…Margaret, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a name. Sometimes, students will write their names at some point in the book. I find that a lot. Aha! Here we go! 'Helga Wilkovitz, 1842'."

"Wlkovitz? Sounds German."

"I think it's welsh."

"Wait, '1842'? The guy's most likely dead by now."

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if she is." She gasped.

"What?"

"This picture."

"What picture?"

"This one."

Margaret showed Squall a picture of back wings.

"They look kind of like the wings from that 'Tsubasa' anime. The ones that Sakura girl ends up getting. Only they were pink, these are black."

"You don't understand! Squall, this picture looks exactly like the birthmark on my back."

"You have a birthmark?"

"Hold onto this book and lead me to your dorm room." Margaret ordered, completely ignoring the question.

"Why? What're you going to do there?"

"I'm going to show you something I've hidden from everyone."

--

"Dude, where've you been?" Zell asked when Squall and Margaret entered the room. "And who's the girl?"

"No time to explain. Alright, show me what you're talking about."

Margaret nodded and walked past Zell and in front of the window. The only thing Squall and Zell could see was her back. Margaret took off her shirt and unhooked her bra, then just let it slide down. Squall was shocked at the sight he saw.

On Margaret's back was a pair of black wings. To make sure he wasn't imagining it, he opened the book the page with the picture that she had originally found. They were exactly the same. What shocked him next was the small paragraph he saw below it. He read it out loud.

"'Any creature born with this mysterious mark has the ability to see into the future in any way, shape, or form. This mark also gives them the ability to become anything, or anyone, he/she/it chooses, thusly, they are called Shape Shifters'. This is unbelievable."

Squall couldn't believe his eyes, or himself. Margaret Arnora was a Shape Shifter!

"It's has to be a coincidence, but yet, here it is, right in front of me."

"What is?" Zell asked. Squall showed him the picture.

"Whoa, wicked."

"Not to mention, she might be the only one…alive."


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, this is the third chapter in the story

Alright, this is the third chapter in the story…and I don't know how it'll turn out, so please do not sue me…I'm flat broke.

Chapter 3

"So, how are you gonna deal with this Squall? You gonna tell her mom?" Zell asked Squall, who was starting to dig into his lunch.

Last night's discovery had left the both of them wondering, although Margaret hadn't even thought about bringing it up when Squall passed by her in the hall. Maybe she was just as shocked as they were.

"I don't know. Will Principal Arnora even believe us?"

"Hey, we have the book, that's proof enough."

"I know, but…I don't know. Maybe we should just keep this a secret."

"What?! What do you mean?! This is possibly the discovery of our lifetime!"

"So? Are you suggesting that we tell everyone, and then display her like we own some kind of freak show?" Squall asked aggressively.

"Hey, hold on there partner. I didn't mean that. But we should at least show her folks."

"I don't think we should-"

"Should what?"

The voice startled Squall. He turned around to see Margaret standing right behind him.

"Nothing. Shouldn't you be…home right now?"

"No. My mom always lets me walk around the Academy. What are you guys talking about?"

Squall stayed silent. He didn't want to talk about it in the cafeteria, especially with all the people in the room.

"I'll meet you outside. We'll discuss what happened last night and what we should do about it."

"Hang on, what about me?" Zell asked.

"Must I?"

"You know how I feel about being left out, especially since I know what you're talking about."

Squall gave out an irritated sigh. "All right. But you cannot, and I repeat, can NOT tell anyone about this."

"Don't you worry. I'm very good at keeping a secret."

"I'm worried."

--

"Alright, so, after reviewing last night's discovery, we have to decide what to do now."

Margaret stood and listened intently. "So, do we have to tell my mom?"

"I don't think we should tell ANYONE about this, even your mom. Besides, who says she'll believe us?"

"I know I believe you." The voice startled Margaret. It was monotone, meaning showing no signs of emotion at all. She looked behind her and saw a girl standing right behind her. The girl was two years older than her, had short red hair, deep blue eyes, a green tank top and black shorts.

Margaret stood with fear. Had she heard everything? And if so, will she tell everyone?

"Don't worry, little girl. I won't tell anyone that you're just like me."

Margaret gasped. "Are you…a Shape Shifter…as well?"

The girl smirked. "Yes, that's precisely what I am, but a more, how do I put this…stronger version, shall we say."

"How do you know you're stronger?" Squall cut in.

"Because, she's just found out, I've known ever since I was six. And I've been using my power of transformation, while you haven't even thought about it."

"So? That doesn't necessarily make you the strongest."

"Squall, please. Let me handle this." Margaret said.

"But, Margaret-"

"I might be able to get some info-"

The girl laughed. "Not even I know what you want to know. But I will tell you this, I just might be your enemy." She started to fade.

"Wait! At least tell me your name!"

"Fiona, Fiona Sapporo. And that's all you'll get."

She disappeared.

Margaret could only get her name. Nothing else. She wanted to find out more about the Shape Shifters. About herself.

--

Squall had trouble sleeping that night. There was too much he didn't know, too much he wanted to find out. He tossed and turned. She had a familiar scent on her. A scent all too familiar.

--

Squall was in a meadow of flowers, a woman with long black hair and a blue dress was lying beside him. Her name was Rinoa. He had failed to protect her when a mysterious evil had attacked them at their paradise. He wondered if he was dreaming.

"Squall, is something the matter? You look bothered." She asked with her usual playful tone.

"There's…some trouble I'm having, but I can't tell if it's in my head, or my heart."

"It's about that Margaret girl, isn't it?"

"How did you?" He asked turning his head toward her.

"I just do."

"I shouldn't be around her Rinoa. She's bound to get herself into some kind of trouble, to the point where her life will be at stake."

"And? What's the problem?"

"I won't be able to protect her. I'll fail her…just like I failed you."

Rinoa sat up. "You didn't fail me, you never failed at all. So, I died, I did leave something behind, for you to remember me by, right?"

"Yeah, a rose, and your power."

"Which you haven't used once." She giggled a bit.

"What's so funny about that? I haven't found any reason to use it."

"Oh, I know. It's because you still care. And now you care about her, Miss Margaret."

Squall just stared at her.

"It's nice. I love you best when you care about others, like you did all of us."

--

Squall opened his eyes. He hadn't had a dream about Rinoa in months. He sat up, put his knees up to his face, laid his chin between his knees, and wrapped his arms around his bent legs. Two seconds later, his tears started to fall.

--

Margaret turned the light on. She had been terrified to go to sleep with it off. She thought about what that Fiona girl had said about her being their enemy. She thought that she was waiting for the perfect moment to kill her.

She made sure her door and windows were locked, climbed back into bed, and drifted silently to sleep.

--

Pure darkness. Was she dreaming again? She had to be, there's no way she could be picturing this when awake. The laughter came back. A white lizard humanoid suddenly appeared in front of her. He seemed to be in battle. Suddenly, the black area became a meadow, flowers were everywhere.

"Squall, help!"

The voice came from ahead of her. She saw a woman with long black hair and a blue dress in the lizard's claws. She had her left hand reaching out for something.

"Rinoa!" The voice was all too familiar. Charging for the woman was Squall Leonhart!

The laughter started up again. "Do you really think YOU can defeat me? Don't make me laugh!" The lizard raised his hand. The claws had grown longer!

Margaret couldn't move at all. She wanted to help Squall and the girl.

She wanted to close her eyes, but she watched.

The lizard raised his claws to strike Squall, but the girl got free. Margaret's hope had risen. She thought the girl would stop the attack. She did alright, but it was her that was hit instead of Squall. She saw the blood fly everywhere; the girl fell to the ground. Margaret gasped with shock.

She saw the lizard man start to walk away, and then stop. He turned to face Squall.

"I'll let you live…for now. I'll let your hatred and sadness eat you alive. Then, one day, I will find you and finish what I started. Farewell, Squall Leonhart."

The lizard faded. Squall fell on his hands and knees.

Margaret managed to regain control of her body. She ran to Squall's side. When she got there, she got onto her knees. He was crying.

"I failed…I failed Rinoa. I'll never…forgive that bastard. Damn him. DAMN HIM!!"

Margaret could feel herself start to cry.

"So, this is why you're alone. Squall…"

--

Margaret slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight almost blinded her. She sat up, and started to cry. She had never had a dream as sad as that. She had to keep her promise to Squall and tell him what had happened. Although, she didn't know how he would react to it. She didn't want to bring pain to him.

Margaret then remembered something. The white lizard! She rushed to her dresser, opened one of the drawers, and took out an old drawing of hers. On it was the white lizard from her dream! She placed it on the top of her dresser. She had to get Squall here. Tonight, Margaret Arnora was going to invite Squall Leonhart to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry I've taken so long to add more chapters, but I'm back! Now here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Squall jumped at the sound of knocking on his dorm room door. He wondered who would be awake, besides him, at two-fifty in the morning. He wiped away his tears, dropped onto the floor, went to the door, and opened it.

Standing there, not bowing for once, was little Margaret Arnora. She had a smile on her face, one she usually doesn't have.

"Margaret, it's almost three in the morning. Does your mom know you're here?"

Margaret shook her head, "Nope."

Squall placed his hand on his forehead. "Aw man, kid, you're mom's going to kill you if she finds out you snuck out of your house."

"There shouldn't be any real trouble."

"Margaret, in case you've forgotten, your mom is one strict woman. She may let you wander around the school, but I'm sure she's still got house rules for you." He turned her around. "Now, off with you."

Margaret refused to move. He sighed.

"Come on, kid, can't this wait 'till after I've fully woken up?"

Back in the room, Zell groaned, "Squall? Why are you up so early?"

"'Cause Santa brought us gifts," He replied sarcastically and pointed to Margaret. "Why do you think?"

Zell got up, and walked over to him, scratching his head. "Margaret? Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait."

Squall started to shut the door, but before he could Margaret said, "I want to talk to you about someone you knew."

Squall stopped. Was she talking about Rinoa? If so, how does she know, Rinoa died long before she had even met him. Margaret had to have been bluffing…but still.

He opened the door once again and stared at her with cold eyes. "What about this someone?"

----------------

Margaret told them both what she saw in her dream. The flower meadow, the white lizard, the girl in the blue dress, and Squall. She described every detail, every movement made, every word said. It shocked Squall.

"You saw that?" He asked, his voice starting to shake.

She nodded. "After the dream, I thought I recognized the white lizard, and guess what." She showed the boys the old drawing, "I do."

Squall's gasped. He looked at the drawing with enraged eyes, "Lazorazz."

Zell piped up, "Again, couldn't this have waited until later?"

Margaret put the drawing down and said, "We can continue this later, at my house."

Both Squall and Zell looked at her and said, "Huh?"

-----------

To Squall Leonhart-san

I, Margaret Arnora, would like to formally invite you to attend dinner with

me and my family, tonight at nine p.m.

Please come!

He looked at the time. It was only four o'clock, and here he was, sitting in class with Mr. Law and Corruption going on and on and on. Squall started to get a bad headache. He couldn't take anymore.

"Now then," Mr. Alverez said, "are there any questions?"

Squall raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Um, sir, there's something I don't understand. You seem to be blaming the Japanese government for the violent criminals here in Tokyo, why?"

"A very good question, Mr. Leonhart. What made you think of it?"

"Maybe, oh, I don't know, because the government isn't to blame. There are many reasons why one would succumb to violent behavior. It could be because they were abused as a child. It could be because their parents spoiled them rotten. It could be because of violent video games. There are lots of reasons out there, but the government isn't one of them."

The class was speechless. In the years that he had been there, that was the most he had ever said. Squall noticed it to. He usually sat in the back, silent and alone, only to say one word or two.

Mr. Alverez cocked one of his bushy eyebrows. "And how did you come to that conclusion, Mr. Leonhart?"

_Good question, _he thought.

"Well, actually, I interviewed some former prisoners for a psychology report I did in my freshman year, and those were the answers I got." He paused, "But, seriously, I don't ever remember hearing about any government conspiracy, or anything of the sort. It's just not possible to me."

"Hmm, very interesting. What grade did you get on that report?"

"A+, sir." He replied confused. He didn't see how that was relevant. "My teacher even recommended that I submit it to a local magazine that specializes in psychology."

"Would you show it to me sometime?"

"Um…sure, I guess."

"Excellent. Now, are there any more questions?"

One kid raised his hand. "Yes, Mr…"

The kid stood up. "Strife, sir, Cloud Strife."

The kid looked no older than seventeen, wore a purple turtleneck with brown gloves and boots. His blond hair was spiked upward, looking as if a vacuum had tried to rip it all off his head.

"Mr. Strife, thank you. Now, your question."

Cloud nodded. "How exactly is Mr. Leonhart's grade on a report relevant to what he said?"

"I was just curious."

"Also, I wonder why you blame the government for all of the violent criminals in Tokyo as well. It just doesn't compute."

_Compute? Is this kid a robot or something?_ Squall thought.

"Mr. Strife, I assure you that my reasons for blaming the government is my own."

"You were fired from the special services section of the police force, weren't you?"

Mr. Alverez flinched, "How did you-"

"I have contacts in that section of the force, sir. I had them look up your record the minute class was let out."

Squall was impressed by this kid. No one has actually had the guts to do something like that to a teacher. Maybe, just maybe, this kid would be quite helpful.

------------

"Hey, Strife!" Squall called.

The blond haired boy turned around, his unusual blue eyes looked cold. "Yes?"

"That was pretty cool! No one's ever looked up a teacher's old record for anything, not even blackmail." He lowered his voice down to a whisper, "So, what are you going to do since you have his old police record?"

"Nothing. I just used it to see if that was the reason for him blaming Tokyo's government, that's all. Why?"

Squall shrugged and said, "Just thought I'd ask," and started to walk off.

"You want something, don't you?" Cloud asked.

Squall turned around and nodded. "Just a little favor."

Cloud closed his eyes. "All right, what is it?"

Squall smiled with victory. "I want you to use that little contact to find a certain someone I've been after for years now."

"Who?"

"His name is Lazarazz."

--------------

"Margaret, dinner's almost ready!" Sarah called. "Is your friend coming?"

"He should. I gave him the invitation." She replied.

Margaret was on her computer, trying to find any information on Shape Shifters. She had been looking for several hours with no luck.

_I guess no one ever thought they existed, except for that one book,_ she thought.

She gasped. The book! Of course! The information that she and Squall wanted to know was all in that book!

She jumped when she heard a knock at the front door. Her heart started pounding. "God, that scared me."

She got up from her chair and ran down the stairs. Her mom was at the door letting Squall Leonhart into their home.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." She said.

"Thank you."

Sarah went into the dining room to set up. Squall saw Margaret and waved a little. "Hey there, kid."

She walked over to him. "I'm glad you made it. For a moment I was worried."

"What, you really thought I'd refuse an invitation?"

"Maybe."

Sarah returned and said, "Dinner is served."


End file.
